1. Field of the Invention
The pesent invention relates to an apparatus for connection of a multicore cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, cores of a multicore cable are connected to the contacts of the connectors one by one, by discriminating the colors of insulation layers (sheaths) of cores that are colored depending upon the line number of cores, contact number of the connectors or array number of the contacts, determining the color markings of the cores for each of the contacts of the connectors and, when the cores are to be connected to the contacts, reading by eyes the line numbers of contacts that are indicated on the housing of the connector, discriminating the cores to be connected relying upon the color markings, or discriminating beforehand the clors of the cores, reading the line numbers of the contacts indicated on the connector, and connecting the cores one by one to the contacts.
However, such a conventional coupling method gives defects as described below.
(1) Color markings of the cores and line numbers of contacts must be read by the worker. Therefore, the greater the number of cores, the more the time is required for discriminating color markings and for reading the line numbers, causing the eyes of the worker to be tired.
(2) As the number of cores increases, colors become close to each other, which makes it difficult to distinguish the colors. The same also holds true for reading the line numbers of contacts on the connector side. Names, characters of line numbers become small with the increase in the number of poles. This results in the occurrence of erroneous connection and decreased operation efficiency.
(3) Cores are connected to the contacts chiefly by the hands of the worker. That is, the method is not suited for mass production.
Further, when it is desired to modify a portion of the circuit without changing the fundamental pattern of the electric circuit of an electric equipment, or when it is attempted to prepare a novel circuit utilizing the existing printed circuit board, a circuit of multicore calbe which is a peripheral circuit and which is connected through connectors, is often changed. In this case, cores of the multicore cable and contacts of the connector must be connected in a so-called cross-wiring manner. When the cross-wiring is to be carried out based upon the above-mentioned conventional connection method, complicated judgement is required for effecting cross-connection. For this purpose, extended periods of time are required to discriminate color markings and to read line numbers, and the eyes of the workers are subject to be worn out extremely.
The object of the present invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for correctly and quickly connecting the cores of a cable to desired contacts of the connectors, without relying upon the visual judgement of the worker, eliminating the defects inherent in the conventional coupling method.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for cross-wiring a multicore cable, which is capable of cross-connecting the cores of a cable to contacts of the connectors correctly and quickly at all times, without relying upon the visual judgement of the worker, eliminating problems inherent in the conventional art of cross-wiring.